Not so average
by Spottie-chan
Summary: Life seems to be going wonderfully for Miku Hatsune and her partner Luka Megurine. That is, until Miku's cousin comes and screws everything up. Miku/Luka and some Neru/Haku
1. Average life

The 16-year old girl Miku Hatsune was _anything_ but average. She sported enormous blue-green pigtails that reached down to the floor, there were few who could even hope to sing as well as she did, and her gorgeous voice was only matched by her stunning looks.

Oh, and she was a pop star.

The 18-year old singer Luka Megurine was no better. Her hair was a flashy pink, she possessed great strength, and always had an air of wisdom about her. (Or maybe it was an air of her diet of fish)

Oh, and they were in love.

Luka had learned firsthand that the paparazzi were vicious. She greatly underestimated their fierceness when she went ahead and told the world of her relationship with the younger leek-loving vocalist. Her twice as brutal manager took advantage of the reveal to produce another hit single.

And that is what the popular song "Magnet" arose from.

The cotton candy haired songstress and her aqua haired partner lived together as far away from peeping media eyes as possible. The pair had only been in the tiny town of Miyazu a mere month, but they had already found themselves right at home among the miniscule town's population.

Their home was, surprisingly enough, nothing spectacular, simply a quaint one-bedroom apartment with a lovely view of the sea. Oh but this story is about romance, and this doesn't seem to be very romantic, now does it?

Anyways, it was just a very average morning for these two not very average ladies. Luka screaming to get Miku up, kissing her when it didn't work, Miku running out the front door in a mad dash, half-eaten burnt toast dangling out of her mouth as she dashed to school. Or rather, a morning as average as they were.

"Miss Hatsune," Mr. Minami scolded, "Having a girlfriend is nice, but is no excuse for being late to school every day." The class erupted into laugher as everyone stared at Luka's bright red lipstick stain on her cheek. Miku mumbled an apology as she shuffled over to her usual seat by the window. She loved the landscape, and often wistfully gazed at the scenery while the teacher was rambling on about trigonometry or _les amateurs de fasciner _or some other crap. She waited on baited breath every day for the clock to strike four so she could bolt over to the recording studio and see her beloved Luka and-

"-tsune… Miss Hatsune!" Mr. Minami snapped Miku out of her… _unusual_ daydream.

"Ah, y-yes?" She stumbled back

"Sheesh, coming in late _and _daydreaming in class? Can you at least summarize the events of the French Revolution?"

Miku thanked her lucky stars that she got the only question she could answer. "The French people revolted against their rulers because of their cruelty. They then executed them in an attempt to reform their government." She blabbered out, reciting the plot of Rin Kagamine's "Daughter of Evil"

The entire class stared in shock. "That is… correct?" Mr. Minami replied in awe.

Miku sat back down, satisfied. She did, however, try her hardest not to start daydreaming again.

The rest of the normally awfully long day seemed a breeze after that. And when the clock tower in the courtyard finally sang out four strong notes, Miku happily skipped down the cherry-blossom lined road humming "Melt", and meaning every bit of it.

"Lukaaaa~! I'm here!" Miku squealed, then stopped dead in her tracks

"Oh, there she is! Miku! Look who's here!" Luka happily replied.

"A-Akita…H-Haku… what a… um… p-pleasant surprise." She stammered back.

Miku's only thought at that moment was…

"…_Shit!"_

[Author's note: Yay for breaking the fourth wall!

Anyway, I think I failed this D:

Next chapter will be longer, I promise.

And yes, there shall be teh lemons.]


	2. An interesting night

"L-Long time no see," Miku muttered.

Akita Neru was Miku's cousin with a sassy attitude and a bad mouth to match. Yowane Haku was Neru's close friend. She always seemed kind of depressed and usually reeked of alcohol. Their personalities clashed greatly with Miku's upbeat one, so naturally, getting along was a chore.

"How's Mikuo?" Haku quietly mumbled to Miku. "I heard he was accepted to Tokyo University."

"He's doing great," Miku replied, shocked. _She's never this cheerful, what gives?_

"That's great to hear, it's good he's doing okay in the big city" Haku murmured _S-she just __**smiled**__ at me. What the hell is going on? She's not even drunk! I'm so confused!_

"We'll be done with work in a little while, so we can return home then." Luka said to break the silence. She took Miku by the wrist and led her into the sound-proof recording booth.

"L-Luka, why are _they_ here?" Miku questioned.

"I thought it was time you interacted with your family. You haven't seen anyone since we got here, Mikuo couldn't come, and-"

"That's not the point! Tonight was going to be _our_ night and we can't do _anything_ with those two on the other side of the door!" Miku pouted. "That, and Haku will drink all the liquor…"

"Oh, it'll be fine. Wait, where the hell did you get liquor, you're sixteen!" Luka retorted.

"…Let's go finish that song!" Miku desperately tried to change the subject.

"_Sekai ga nijin de; sore demo suki de iraeru ka nante_

_Wakatteru – kedo dousureba ii no_

_Doushitara, dousureba…_

_Baka da na… watashi_

_Hajimeru no yo, kore wa sensou_

_Ureshisou na kimi o miru nante!_

_Setsunaru koi… sore wa tsumi!_

_Misete ageru watashi no omoi oooooo~!"_

Their powerful, trained voices rang loud and clear until the sun set. The walk back to their tiny apartment home was anything but comfortable. Miku was worn out as usual; the slightly more experienced Luka was allowing her to lean on her shoulder. Neru was texting who knows, and yet, didn't crash into anything; she obviously had much practice in doing so, and Haku was strolling along, contently humming "magnet"

"Why is Haku so cheerful?" Luka whispered to Miku, making sure not to let her hear, "I've never seen her anything short of miserable."

"I was about to ask you." Miku responded softly.

Haku twirled around, "You want to know why I'm not totally gloomy, am I right? I'm not deaf; I can hear you guys whispering."

Miku and Luka only nodded in reply, shocked at how good her hearing was.

"I wanted to tell you first, so here it is…" She wrapped her arm around Neru and blissfully stated, "She's returned my feelings."

Dinner was fairly simple, they bought a platter of sushi from a place down the street (negi and tuna, naturally) and ate it on the couch while they chatted about such things as concerts and school and their respective relationships. Neru and Haku seemed to be much better off together, Neru's temper has been _way_ less pleasant, and Haku only had three drinks. (This was a record for her)

When they were running out of conversation and everyone seemed to be getting sleepy, Neru finally said, "Not to be rude, but your place is minuscule. Where exactly are we sleeping?"

"Pull-out couch. Take it or leave it." Miku retorted.

"Miku!"

"It'll do. Come on, Haku"

They said good-night to each other, and Miku and Luka disappeared into the bedroom.

"Think they're asleep yet?" Miku murmured to Luka

"Probably. Still, it's best not to risk it."

"You're no fun."

"You said it yourself. 'We can't do anything with them on the other side of the door.' You'll just have to wait until they leave." Luka snapped back.

Miku kissed Luka on the cheek. "_You_ said it'd be fine. Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

The green-haired beauty lovingly latched onto Luka.

"I didn't answer yet!" Luka scolded as she caught sight of Miku's devilish grin.

"Then what is your answer?" Miku asked playfully.

"Let me guess: it doesn't matter what my answer is, anyways." Luka sighed

"Probably not"

"This is going to be a long night, isn't it?"

"Most likely"

*On the other side of the door*

"Think they're asleep yet?" Neru murmured to Haku

"Probably. Still, it's best not to risk it."

"You're no fun."

[Author's note: MWAHAHA! I leave it hanging there!

So yeah, there's going to be some Neru/Haku in this story too.

Umm… stay tuned for more?}


End file.
